Episode 102
Iron Soul is the 102nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. After a very hard battle, Gajeel Redfox defeats Kawazu and Yomazu. The main force of Grimoire Heart nears Fairy Tail's holy island. Meanwhile, Mest is confronted by Carla and Panther Lily who doubt his identity. Summary More doubts continue to be placed upon the real identity of Mest as seen through the lack of information about him. Natsu Dragneel, still angered for the discoloration of his scarf, continues to look for the boy while simultaneously searching for the grave of Mavis Vermillion. Meanwhile, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden continue to face off against Kawazu and Yomazu. They are first confronted by the intense noise created from Yomazu's Magic, Orient Solid Script, which is similar to Levy's Solid Script. Levy manages to cancel out the noise with her own Magic and faces off against Kawazu while Gajeel battles Yomazu. Levy burns the eggs thrown at her by Kawazu. However, Gajeel experiences some difficulties as the slashes Yomazu performs with his sword manages to cut through even his Iron Dragon's Scales. Levy also gets in trouble when she becomes overwhelmed by the amount of eggs Kawazu attacks her with. After getting continuously hit by Yomazu's sword slashes, Gajeel falls. Gajeel instructs Levy to leave and warn the rest of the guild members. She hesitates at first but she does so, but not without creating a large chunk of iron for Gajeel to consume using her Magic. Gajeel replenishes and heals using the iron she provided him with. Kawazu and Yomazu perform numerous combination attacks against him, but through sheer power and determination, he counters them and manages to block Yomazu's sword with his iron. Gajeel has a short flashback of the day when Makarov Dreyar invited him to join Fairy Tail despite the fact that he destroyed it as it was his path to tomorrow. After this, Gajeel breaks Yomazu's katana and finishes him off with Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, passing out shortly thereafter. Levy returns with Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet in tow. Yomazu announces that the Seven Kin of Purgatory is coming and there will be no stopping them. Erza then sends out a red signal flare to warn the other members on the island. Through force, Erza manages to pry out Grimoire Heart's goal from Yomazu: the legendary Black Mage, Zeref, who is on Tenrou Island. He also reveals that one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory is already upon the island. Elsewhere, Carla and Panther Lily find Mest and Wendy Marvell. The two separate Wendy from Mest while Panther Lily shifts into his Battle Form and confronts Mest, demanding to know who he really is. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** |Tōyō no Soriddo Sukuriputo}} ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} *Egg Magic * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} *Possession Magic * Spells used * * * |Sairento}} * * |Faia}} * * * *Solid Script: Iron * * * * *Darkness Cage Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship * Armors used * Weapons used *Katana Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a part where Erza and Juvia are looking for Mest and Wendy. *The anime added Mest eating some flowers to find out how they taste. *The anime made the Dark Sword: Narukami spell an attack with multiple hits. *The anime changed the order in which two scenes occurred: **'Manga': When Levy falls, she goes unconscious and then opens her eyes to see Erza and Juvia. Then Gajeel's fight continues. **'Anime': When Levy falls, she goes unconscious and Gajeel's fight continues. Later on, the scene when Levy opens her eyes again appears. *In the manga, Gajeel defeats Kawazu with Iron Dragon's Sword while in the anime he defeated him with Iron Dragon's Club. *In the manga, Yomazu stabbed Gajeel through the palm of his hand and passed all the way though his arm until it came out from behind his shoulder while using Iron Dragon's Scales; while in the anime, Gajeel was stabbed while using Iron Dragon's Club and it didn't go all the way through. *The anime provided a recap of Gajeel's past in Phantom Lord and his role during the Phantom Lord arc. *The anime expanded the dialogue between Gajeel and Makarov when the latter asked him to join Fairy Tail. *In the manga, Gajeel grabbed Yomazu's katana when it had gone right through his hand while in the anime Gajeel grabbed the katana when it was next to his arm. *In the anime, Yomazu refers to his katana as his soul, like the samurai. *In the anime, Gajeel eats Yomazu's sword. *In the anime, Yomazu tried to run away from Gajeel's Karma Demon: Iron God Sword. *When Yomazu introduces Meredy in the anime, she takes a different pose. Navigation Category:Episodes